Cherry Die
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Walburga Black nunca fora conhecida por ser generosa, nem mesmo com os próprios filhos. - gen - Projeto Toujours Pour, do 6V •


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à Luna Lovegood, sem mais.

* * *

"Não pegue, moleque maldito! São meus!"

A voz rouca, irritante e seca reverberou nas paredes antigas da sala de estar dos Black, fazendo com que um adolescente de olhar zangado retirasse a mão, que flutuava em direção a uma caixa de bombons.

Alguns pararam o que estavam fazendo para observar (as brigas entre Walburga e o filho mais velho eram sempre interessantes), outros simplesmente continuaram suas atividades, já acostumados com esse tipo de gritaria.

Bellatrix era uma das observadoras. À menor menção de humilhação para Sirius, ela largara o piano e sorrira. Era só mais um motivo para ela fazer piada com o primo mais tarde, entre um chupão no pescoço e uma arranhada nas costas.

Orion lançou um olhar de advertência para a esposa, que colocava outro bombom na boca. _Não queremos escândalo na frente da família novamente, querida_. A maior desculpa de Walburga para explicar porque não entendera esses olhares eram seus três graus de miopia. Era bem conveniente que ela não usasse óculos nessas festas.

"Eu só queria um bombom, _mamãe_.", Sirius simulou uma voz magoada.

"Já disse que são meus, seu porco imundo! Bombons de cereja eu não divido com ninguém.", Walburga continuava a esbravejar, cuspindo as palavras.

"Querida, só um. Para que esse infeliz cale a boca.", Orion interveio, suplicante.

"Não se meta, Orion, por favor.", ela soou calma e doce por um momento.

Como as vozes fossem se acalmando e o garoto houvesse saído da sala com a expressão triunfante de quem ganha uma briga, as pessoas voltaram a seus afazeres. Bellatrix continuara a tocar a marcha fúnebre com perfeição ao piano e Orion retornara para seu livro, meneando a cabeça.

E Walburga Black continuara a saborear sua caixa de bombons caros, a expressão extremamente feliz.

Podia parecer estranho a alguém que visse de fora a cena que a mulher fizera, negando um simples doce a seu próprio filho. Porém, para os famigerados Black, era comum. Walburga nunca fora conhecida por sua generosidade (e que Black era?) e quando se tratava de bombons de cereja, ela era completamente mesquinha.

Seu passatempo preferido era sentar-se no lugar mais confortável da sala, os pés gordos descansando num banquinho e saborear uma caixa desses bombons. A sensação era maravilhosa, quase indescritível.

Os dentes amassando em câmera lenta a parte macia do chocolate (como o pé na areia molhada), que se dissolvia na boca, lançando partículas adocicadas por todo o lado (como uma explosão de fogos de artifício). Então, havia a parte mais dura do chocolate. O bombom era jogado para o outro extremo da boca (como a goles numa final de quadribol), afim de espalhar melhor seu gosto. O chocolate estalava ao ser esmagado pelos dentes da mulher (com um barulho de mil bombas atômicas sendo explodidas). Depois de transpassada mais essa barreira, derramava-se o líquido gélido na língua (como as geleiras derretendo na Antártida). O licor, de tão enjoativo, chegava a queimar as partes expostas da boca, pinicando nas extremidades da língua (desconfortável como uma roupa velha). E, por fim, havia a cereja em si (a Rainha de Copas). O prêmio final. Sentada no núcleo da Terra, esperando pelo seu destino. Os dentes cortavam, rasgavam e acariciavam a carne macia da fruta...de tão doce, a cereja parecia mandar uma mensagem dizendo "pare!". E, claro, Walburga tinha vontade de parar. Ninguém gosta de algo tão doce. Mas era impossível. Era viciante.

Nesse dia, porém, houve um motivo a mais para que ela não deixasse Sirius comer um de seus bombons. O egoísmo foi trocado por compaixão sem que ninguém soubesse.

Quando Walburga Black subitamente caiu da cadeira, morta, no fim daquela tarde, ninguém desconfiou de que ela envenenara os próprios bombons de cereja.

Ela era uma boa esposa (autoritária, claro, mas boa), boa mãe, feliz...e adorava seus bombons de cereja. Walburga nunca aceitaria maculá-los com veneno. Só se esqueceram de que algo a vinha preocupando: os filhos. Regulus tinha uma feia tatuagem no braço esquerdo e Sirius tencionava fugir de casa.

Veredicto: causa da morte desconhecida.

É, a Guerra leva a gente a fazer esse tipo de coisa.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic feita para o Projeto Toujours Pour, do 6V o/

Só uma pequena atenção, porque essa fic é ligeiramente **Realidade Alternativa**, uma vez que Walburga Black morreu em 1985, bem depois do Sirius fugir de casa. ;*


End file.
